1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aluminum alloys having a desired combination of properties of high hardness, high strength, high wear-resistance and superior heat-resistance and to a method for preparing wrought articles from such aluminum alloys by extrusion, press working or hot-forging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As conventional aluminum alloys, there have been known various types of aluminum-based alloys such as Al-Cu, Al-Si, Al-Mg, Al-Cu-Si, Al-Zn-Mg alloys, etc. These aluminum alloys have been extensively used in a variety of applications, such as structural materials for aircrafts, cars, ships or the like; structural materials used in external portions of buildings, sash, roof, etc.; marine apparatus materials and nuclear reactor materials, etc., according to their properties.
In general, the aluminum alloys heretofore known have a low hardness and a low heat resistance. In recent years, attempts have been made to achieve a fine structure by rapidly solidifying aluminum alloys and thereby improve the mechanical properties, such as strength, and chemical properties, such as corrosion resistance, of the resulting aluminum alloys. But none of the rapid solidified aluminum alloys known heretofore has been satisfactory in the properties, especially with regard to strength and heat resistance.